


Your Voice Gets Me Every Time

by pengwinn



Series: Prompt One-Shots [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teacher Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengwinn/pseuds/pengwinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given the prompt: Jake is turned on by Amy's 'hot teacher voice'. </p><p>First chapter is a high school AU.</p><p>Second chapter is a current cannon fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> B99 - Amy's tutoring jake on something. Jake gets turned on by her being like a teacher. Particularly her 'hot teacher voice'.
> 
>  
> 
> So when B99 gave me this first prompt, my brain buzzed with two possibilities, which is why this prompt is going to get two chapters. The first chapter will be a high-school AU, with Amy as Jake’s tutor (one of my personal favorite tropes). The second chapter will be them in current cannon, with Amy tutoring Jake on something relating to the precinct.

\- - - - -

 

 

Amy Santiago is a creature of habit. She likes routines, organization and structure. She thrives off of it. 

 

She wakes up every morning at 5:30 and does a thirty minute yoga routine. She showers and dresses in another thirty minutes, eats a simple, energizing breakfast and is out the door by 7:00 to catch the bus to school. 

 

She spends lunch every day sitting in a quiet little nook by the library, eating her sandwich and reading. 

 

She tutors after school on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. She has Debate Team on Tuesdays and National Honor Society on Thursdays. 

 

She swings by the hospital to have dinner with her mother on her way home and does homework in the living room while her father works on cases and watches the news. 

 

Her week never changes, and she likes it that way. 

 

Assistant Principal Jeffords calls Amy into his office on a Tuesday morning and she sits across from him, terrified that she's done something to effect her nearly perfect GPA. "Relax, Ms. Santiago, you're not in trouble. I just need a favor."

 

Amy brightens at that. "A favor?"

 

Mr. Jeffords smiles at her. "Yes. I've got this student. He's a smart kid, but he doesn't apply himself. He needs someone to remind him that he's smarter than he thinks. I have a feeling you're just the person for the job."

 

Amy agrees enthusiastically, barely listening to the details. Meet him in the library after school on Wednesday, help him with history and english, he's in danger of failing out, please and thank you. 

 

Which is how Amy finds herself spending an awful lot of time with Jake Peralta. 

 

\- - - - -

 

If Amy is a creature of habit, Jake is a creature of chaos. He seems to leave a trail of mess and disaster behind him everywhere he goes. 

 

They share five of their seven classes. Amy knows this because when he does show up, which isn't often, he sits directly beside her. He never has a notebook or a pen at the same time and he's *always* eating. *Always*.

 

She asks him about it one day, a few weeks after they've started this whole tutoring business. They're sitting in the library and he's blatantly ignoring her color coded chart explaining the different themes present in Macbeth. Instead he's rummaging through his bag, a twizzler in his mouth as he searches for a drink. 

 

"What is it with you and food?"

 

Jake lets out a triumphant noise as he rises from his bag with a YooHoo box clutched in his fist. Amy tries not to roll her eyes and bites back her comment about how a seventeen year old shouldn't have a milk box. "What do you mean?"

 

"You never stop eating. Like, ever."

 

He shoots her a shit-eating grin and cocks an eyebrow. "I have an oral fixation. My mouth needs to be occupied or I get antsy.Want to help?"

 

Amy does roll her eyes at that. In addition to his apparent oral fixation, she's also noticed that Jake is an absurdly big flirt. He will flirt with literally any girl that crosses his path. Except for Gina. And Rosa. But anyone who hit on Rosa would be asking for a bruised jaw.

 

That’s another thing - ever since she started tutoring Jake, he’s made a point to disrupt her schedule as much as possible. He discovered where she eats lunch every day and decided it was completely unacceptable. Now she spends every lunch period eating her sandwich and trying to read her book while Jake and his friends argue about which Die Hard movie is the best. 

 

And Jake flirts with her. A lot. Ninety percent of the time it's annoying but every so often it's charming and she's not really sure how she feels about that. "Just look at the chart, Peralta."

 

"Oooh, stern teacher voice. Giving me shivers." He shudders dramatically and looks at her sideways, a strange glint in his eye before he's turning back to the paper in front of him. 

 

He's being doing that a lot lately, making innuendos and comments that bring a blush to her cheeks. She brushes it off as Jake being Jake and turns back to the work. 

 

It turns out Mr. Jeffords was right. Jake is incredibly smart. He barely needs her help at all. He just needs a nudge to get him to apply himself. By the end of their session, Jake has the major themes and plots of MacBeth down even without the chart. Amy is grinning from ear to ear, beaming with pride. "See! I knew you could get it!"

 

Jake laughs at her and gives her a gentle smile. "Only because I had you helping me."

 

Amy scoffs and slaps his shoulder good naturedly. "No, Jake, you got this. Pretty soon you won't even need me."

 

"I'll always need you and your sexy teacher voice. You know it does things to me."

 

She rolls her eyes again and ignores him just like she always does. 

 

\- - - - -

 

As the weeks turn to months, Amy has a sneaking suspicion that Jake doesn’t need her tutoring as much as he used to. They spend half the time in the library talking while they do their own homework independently. Her stomach flips a little bit at the idea that Jake Peralta is purposefully going out of his way to spend time with her, but she tries to beat down her school girl crush and focus on her calculus homework instead. 

 

But then Jake starts making excuses to walk her home. He waits for her after Debate Team and National Honor Society and after her other tutoring sessions. He swings by the hospital with her to have dinner with her mom. Jake still doesn’t want to meet her dad. He’s a little intimidated by the experienced cop, and Amy can’t really blame him. He always walks Amy to the end of her driveway though, gives her an awkward man-hug and punches her in the arm for extra measure. Amy’s not entirely sure what that means, but she’s trying not to read too much into it. 

 

Her Mom likes Jake and his easy smiles and funny jokes. She tells Amy one morning, when they cross paths before leaving for work and school. “I like that Jake boy.” 

 

Amy smiles. “Yeah, he’s a good friend.”  
  
“Well, if he ever turns into anything more, I approve. And I’ll help you keep it a secret from your brothers.” She winks at Amy’s flabbergasted expression and kisses her on the cheek as she leaves. 

 

Amy mentions the encounter at their tutoring session that day. She brings it up in passing, as a joke, attempting to point out the absurdity of her mother and the entire idea. Jake pauses while writing his English paper, giving her a questioning look. “What, you wouldn’t date me?”

 

He catches her off guard and her face colors as she stammers. “I didn’t- it’s not that- I just thought she was being weird, that’s all. I mean, that isn’t what this is, we’re just friends, right?”

 

Amy’s stomach is in knots, her entire body tense as she waits for his response. She’s not sure what she wants him to say; _yes, we’re just friends, and of course your mother is being ridiculous_ , or _no, I don’t think we’re just friends, and your mother has a point_. Both options make her palms sweat and her heartbeat quicken. 

 

Jake gives her a goofy grin and shrugs. “It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing in the world.” 

 

“Yeah?” Amy’s voice sounds strained and her throat feels tight. 

 

“Yeah. You’re cute, in a nerdy way. I could bring you up the social ladder a notch or two.” He winks at her then and she growls at him. Of course he was just kidding around. Amy throws an eraser at his head and goes back to her Bio II homework. 

 

“You’re such a jerk, Jake.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

 

The end of the school year is quickly approaching and as usual, Amy isn’t looking forward to it very much. Summer means that all seven of her brothers will be home, so the house will be filled with noise and commotion and it’ll be even harder for her to get some privacy. She’s signed up for a few summer courses at the local community college, but that’ll only get her out of the house so much. 

 

Jake, on the other hand, is thrilled. With Amy’s help he’s not only passed all of his classes but brought up his GPA by nearly two whole points. “3.6. Holy shit, Ames. I never thought I’d see a 3.6 next to my name.”

 

“You did most of the work yourself, Jake.” She reminds him, but he’s already waving her off. 

 

“Nah nah, you and your sexy teacher voice had everything to do with it.” Jake slides into the seat next to her in the library and takes out his history notebook to study for his upcoming final. “Let me buy you dinner, as a thank you.”

 

Amy rolls her eyes. “You don’t have to do that. I’m getting credit for these tutoring sessions, remember?”

 

He nods, digging through his bag for something to munch on. “I know, but still. You’ve really saved my ass. C’mon, Ames, it’ll be fun.”

 

Jake’s staring at her now, all pleading eyes and tempting grin. She hates to admit it, but she can’t really say no to him. She sighs and shrugs. “All right, fine.”

 

“Saturday. I’ll pick you up at 6. I’ve got a car and everything now!” 

 

Amy blanches. Saturday is the first day all of her brothers will be home. “Uh, no, that’s okay. I can meet you somewhere. Where did you want to get food?”

 

“C’mon, I’m a new driver, I want to drive! Let me pick you up!” He nudges her in the ribs. “What’re you afraid of?”

 

She laughs nervously. “Nothing. Just uh…whatever. Six is good.”

 

Jake gives her a weird look but they get back to studying and he gives her a ride home after. He drops her at the end of her driveway with a big smile on his face, shouting that he’ll see her tomorrow as she closes the door.

 

Six o’clock Saturday night comes way too quickly. Amy has spent the last twenty four hours panicking about whether or not this counts as a date. She goes over every single interaction she’s ever had with Jake Peralta, trying to read into the subtext and hidden meanings. Finally deciding that she’s absolutely neurotic and insane, she convinces herself it isn’t a date and to just act casual. She purposefully puts little to no effort into her outfit, tugging on a pair of jeans and a purple tank top. It’s not a date, so she doesn’t need to dress like she’s on a date. 

 

Jake texts her when he’s out front, as promised, and Amy quickly grabs her jacket and shoots for the door. As she passes by the living room she sees her brothers crowded around the bay window, staring at the car outside. 

 

“Who’s in the clunker?”

 

“They’re not here for you, are they?”  
  
“What, you got a date? He’s not gonna come in and meet us?”

 

Amy rolls her eyes. “He’s just a friend, it’s not a date, I’ll be home before curfew. Relax, weirdos.”

 

She runs out to the car before any of them can follow her and jumps in the passenger seat. “Go, go, go.”

 

Jake quirks an eyebrow at her. “What-“  
  
“All seven of my older brothers are home, and they think you’re taking me out on a date and want to interrogate you. If you’re smart, you’ll stop staring at me and just drive.”

 

He nods quickly and puts the car into gear. “Seven brothers, huh?”

 

“Seven.”

 

“Damn.”  
  
“Yep.”

 

\- - - - -  
  
The thank you dinner, it turns out, is totally a date. Jake takes her out to a little whole-in-the-wall Italian joint in the city his mother used to work at and they eat and talk for over an hour. For dessert they grab ice cream and walk around a park, settling down on a bench after Amy’s feet start to hurt. 

 

Jake is sitting closer to her than is really necessary, but she’s not complaining. The night air is starting to turn chilly and he’s radiating warmth. She tries to hide her teeth chattering, but he notices and gives her his jacket to wear on top of her own. She’s surrounded by his scent and it does something to her insides she’s never really felt before. Warmth spreads across her skin and through her veins as she breathes in something that is part axe body spray and purely Jake.

 

“So seriously. Thank you.” He murmurs, tossing his empty ice cream cone in the trash barrel next to their bench. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you this year.”

 

Amy turns to face him completely, smiling warmly. “Jake, you’re smarter than you give yourself credit for. You just needed that little push, well, and I guess my sexy teacher voice, right?”

 

She’s teasing him, the way he always teases her, but she freezes as she sees the way his eyes turn darker at the statement. 

 

“You have no idea what that voice does to me, Ames.” He whispers. 

 

She rolls her eyes and bats at him with her free hand, but he grabs her wrist before she can connect. His fingers start circling her pulse and her breath catches. “Jake, don’t be-“

 

He cuts her off with a press of his lips to hers and her ice cream cone drops to the ground so her free hand can move to his shoulder and grip it tightly in surprise. She moans into his mouth when his teeth nip at her lower lip and his hand grips her hip, tugging her closer to him on the bench. “Don’t be what?”

 

“I was gonna say a jerk, but I guess that’s unnecessary now.” She sounds breathless to her own ears and she flushes. “So was this a date, then?”

 

“I was kind of hoping it would be.” 

 

She nods. “Does that mean you want to date me?”

 

“If that’s something you’re interested in.” 

 

They haven’t moved away from each other, their breath mingling with every word. She wants to kiss him again, badly. Deepen the kiss and taste him. So she does. He groans when she runs her tongue against the seam of his lips and he tangles his tongue with hers. “I think that could be nice.” 

 

Jake laughs. “Only if you break out the sexy teacher voice. Seriously, Ames. It gets me every time.”

 

\- - - - -

 

 

It isn't until a few weeks later, when they're tucked into the backseat of his beat up car that she really believes him. His hands are under her shirt, fumbling with the front-clasp of her bra, and she slides her hands up to help him. "No," She breathes. "It's not like the back ones, there's no hooks. You just pop it to the side and slide up, like this." She's guiding his fingers when she notices the hitch in his breath and the way his hips rock against hers just a little bit more. 

 

He groans and nods. "Got it."

 

Amy gasps when his calloused palms run over her nipples. "You really do like my teacher voice?" She whispers. 

 

"It's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever heard." She moans when his lips move down her throat and he sucks against her collarbone. "Scratch that, the second sexiest thing I've ever heard."

 

“I always thought you were kidding.” Amy whimpers when his teeth tug at her nipple while his hand palms at the opposite breath. “Just - oh - teasing me.”

 

He pauses in his ministrations to stare up at her, his free hand sliding down her stomach and under the waistband of her jeans. He starts stroking between her thighs, light touches that make her stomach twitch and her hips jerk. “No, Amy, _this_ is teasing you.”

 

She whimpers and nods, her eyes sliding closed as his fingers dip under her panties and find her wet and aching. “Fuck, Jake…”

 

He smiles against her chest. “Tell me what you want, babe. In your teacher voice.” Amy groans, her hips pushing up against his hand. “Tell me how you want me to touch you, exactly what you need.”

 

She does, directing his fingers as best she can. Her voice is breathless but firm, praising him when he hits the right spot that makes her legs shake. When he pushes her over the edge she clutches his biceps and smashes her lips against his, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth. 

 

Jake slides into her before she can even come back to herself, tossing one of her legs over his shoulder to make room for himself between her legs in the cramped backseat. They come together quickly, Jake’s palms by her head and her nails digging into his back, gasping into each other’s ears and shaking. 

 

After some shifting and some clothing adjustments, they settle in a heap with Amy sprawled out on Jake’s chest. His fingers are running through her hair and she’s listening to his heartbeat, eyes clothes and breathing slowing. “That was kind of amazing.” She whispers. 

 

“Well, you’re kind of amazing. So.” She feels him shrug a little and she smiles. 

 

Maybe this summer won’t be so bad after all.

 

 

*FIN*

 


	2. Doppleganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two: Current Cannon
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So for this chapter, my original plan was to have Amy be helping Jake study for something related to the precinct. Unfortunately, my knowledge of police and detective exams is extremely limited and Google is very unhelpful. 
> 
>  
> 
> Then I remembered that Terry Crews is currently the host of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, and I decided to go with something a little less job-related and a lot more silly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for Chapter 2! I hit a bit of writer's block and I'm not entirely pleased with the way this chapter turned out, but it's the best I'm going to get, I think. 
> 
> Reviews always welcome, constructive criticism and all that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

It’s a slow Thursday afternoon and she’s sitting at her desk, sipping on a coffee and munching on some left over take out from the night before. She’s feeling worn out, a string of car thefts running her ragged. They’ve been working the case for almost a month and they still have no solid leads. She’s flipping through the piles of paperwork again as she eats her lunch, trying to get her eyes to focus on the tiny black letters, blinking and blinking and blinking again. 

 

It’s at that moment that Jake runs into the precinct in a full frenzy, arms waving wildly and words tumbling out of his mouth. She catches “doppleganger” and “craziness” and “wonderful” but doesn’t pay too much attention otherwise until he’s standing in front of her with an expectant look on his face. 

 

She clears her throat and looks up from her computer. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I need your help, Ames. I have _got_ to get on that show.”

 

“What show?”

 

“The one where Terry’s doppelganger is the host. Haven’t you been _listening_ to me?”

 

Amy smiles weakly and raises up her coffee cup. “No, sorry. I’m feeling a bit out of it today, I guess.”

 

Jake rolls his eyes and continues, leveling her with a look that says, _This is clearly more important than your weird moods, weirdo._ “Sarge’s doppelganger is the host of _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_ , and I am determined to meet this man. _Determined_ , Amy. I need to know who he is. Does he work with all of our other doppelgangers? Is he the opposite of Terry? WHO IS HE?”

 

“…and you need my help with what, exactly?” She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose, already regretting asking the question. 

 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been in school, Amy. I’m going to need help. And you’re the biggest nerd I know. I need you to help me study to get on, and then be my plus one in the audience if I freeze on a question.”

 

She sighs. “Why don’t you ask Gina? Or Terry?”

 

Jake looks at her, appalled. “What if I put Terry in a room with dopple-Terry, and then the world ends? Or an explosion or something? Be logical!”

 

Amy bites back a comment about how none of this is logical and feels her shoulders stiffen. “Okay, Jake, fine, whatever. I can help you Saturday if we end up having the day off. Can we just get back to work now?”

 

->->->->->->

 

 

By Saturday, Amy has completely forgotten about their conversation and her grumbled agreement. Friday was filled with more door-to-door investigating, followed up by loads of paperwork and still no new leads on the case. They spend all of Friday night and part of Saturday morning sifting through case files to no avail. When she gets the okay from the Captain to head on home at 4a.m. and take the rest of the day off, she draws a long hot bubble bath, changes into her favorite worn out NYPD shirt and yoga pants, and throws herself down on the couch. She is fully prepared to spend the rest of the weekend _not_ doing paperwork and catching up on some of her favorite tv shows instead. And she does, napping in between episodes of The X-Files until about 5p.m.

 

The doorbell ringing completely surprises her. She opens her door and finds Jake standing there, Chinese take out in one hand and a six-pack of beer in the other. “Ready?”

 

She blinks at him, confusion clear on her face. “For…?”  
  
He rolls his eyes at her. “Duh, Amy, to help me study, remember?” It’s at this point she notices that he also has a plastic shopping bag hanging from his hand, with what she assumes is the boxed version of the trivia game in question. She nods and moves aside to let him in. “Big night planned?” He’s laughing as he places the bags down on her kitchen table, taking in her pile of blankets on the couch and Netflix set up.

 

“If all you’re going to do is make fun of me you can turn around and walk right back out the door.” 

 

He holds his hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry, sorry. I promise I won’t utter another word about your geeky taste in television.”

 

Amy hides a smile and turns off the tv, joining him at the kitchen table. He unpacks the board game while she sets out the take-out containers. She grabs some plates and silverware from the kitchen, hands him his own set and starts digging into the lo mein. “All right, so how do you want to do this?”

 

“Title of your sex tape.” He quips. She throws an egg-roll at him, rolling her eyes as he catches it easily and starts munching on it carelessly. “Feisty tonight, all right. I figure we’ll just play the game, see where I’m rusty, and then you can help me study on those categories?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

 

->->->->->->

 

 

A few hours later, they’ve played the game at least three times, moved to the living room floor, gone through a bottle and a half of wine, switched to eating right out of the take-out containers, and Amy has pulled up the information from the show’s website for how to audition. Jake is sprawled on the floor next to her, his head almost in her lap, flipping through cards from one of her various versions of Trivial Pursuit. 

 

“Which biblical measurement is approximately 18 inches?” 

 

“One cubit,” She responds automatically, scanning through the audition requirements. 

 

“Which King’s defeat ended the War of the Roses?”

 

“King Richard the III.” 

 

“Which actress starred in High Noon, Dial M for Murder, and High Society?”

 

“Grace Kelly.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

She stops reading and looks down at him, a furrow in her brow. “What?”

 

“You know like, every single one of these questions.”

 

“Jake, we’ve already established that I’m a nerd.”

 

He laughs. “This is true. Oh! There’s no way you know this one! Sean John Combs is better known by what stage name?”

 

She scoffs. “Oh yes, Jake. I have no idea what P. Diddy aka Puff Daddy’s real name is. I live under a rock.”

 

He throws the cards down. “You’ve never actually listened to Diddy.”

 

Amy chuckles as she turns back to her laptop screen, shrugging. “My two oldest brothers are big into rap. Carlos was more east coast and Dante was more west. I liked Snoop a lot and Dre. Wasn’t that big into Diddy, but I did like Biggie. My favorite is actually The Beastie Boys.”

 

“You’re just full of surprises.” He intones. He lays his head back in her lap and she starts idly playing with his hair as she continues to scroll through the rules and requirements. He picks up another card and keeps quizzing her.

 

 

->->->->->->

 

 

It is now entirely too late and they are entirely too buzzed to be playing trivia games. They switched positions in the last few hours, Amy’s laptop back on the table top and her legs sprawled across Jake’s lap. She’s flipping through cards and quizzing him on everything from pop culture to science to history. She can tell he’s getting frustrated. 

 

“What letter is represented by a single dot in Morse Code?”

 

“I don’t remember.” He groans, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. Amy nudges his thigh with her toes, grabbing his wrist and rubbing soothing circles into it. 

 

“Yes you do, Jake. We did this one a little while ago, remember? You said it made sense because it was one of the most common vowels on Wheel of Fortune. I’m not sure why that helped you remember it, but it did.” She smiles gently at him, hoping to boost his confidence a little bit. 

 

She’s noticed over the course of the night how insecure Jake is about his intelligence. It surprises her because Jake is always so confident and suave, but she supposes she should have seen through that very obvious facade. Jake is just as insecure as she is, and she finds it incredibly endearing. 

 

He takes a deep breath and lets it out on a sigh, draping an arm over her legs. “E?”

 

Amy nods emphatically and giggles. “See! You just have to think of ways to remind yourself of the answers. It doesn’t matter how it works, just that it works for you. I really like pneumonic devices, but I can’t imagine they’d work well for trivia. Just keep going through all the cards I’ve got, it’s mostly just general knowledge and stuff, and make notes on the ones you can’t remember, and then come up with creative ways to remember them. It’s not that hard, you can do it.” 

 

He’s smiling at her, watching her hands as they move while she talks. “You have an inappropriate amount of faith in me, Ames.” His voice is soft and strange, rougher than usual. She shakes her head and pulls her legs out of his lap, trying not to think about the way his fingertips drag along her calves as she does. 

 

“You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for, Jake. This is all useless knowledge. It’s not like memorizing the call codes or studying for the detective exam.” He laughs at that. “This is an awful lot of work to go through just to meet Sarge’s doppelganger, don’t you think?” She grins at him and stands up, but loses her balance and ends up toppling into his lap. 

 

Her hands automatically jump to his shoulders to steady herself, her knees ending up on either side of his hips, pressing into the couch cushions. She’s right in his face, their breaths mingling and she lets out a surprised gasp. He swallows thickly and her gaze flicks down to his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat before her eyes settle heavy on his lips. An internal monologue of, ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m making an idiot of myself and ruining everything, fuck, fuck, fuck…’ starts to loop in her brain and she struggles to collect herself and move off his lap. 

 

“Amy…”

 

“It’s late, Jake, and you’re too drunk to go home. I’ll go get you some stuff to crash on the couch, and then I’ll take you home in the-“

 

He cuts her off with a kiss, gentle and tentative and nothing like she imagined it would be. Her eyes widen a bit in surprise but slip closed when Jake tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, his hands moving to grip her hips and squeeze. He licks at the seam of her lips and suddenly the kiss is _everything_ she thought it would be, every ounce of unresolved tension seeping in to the heated twist and tangle of their tongues. 

 

Her fingers grip into his shirt, hips involuntarily grinding against his as she nips at his bottom lip and earns a groan in response. He uses his hands to help her grind against him, the hard bulge in his jeans obvious against her thin yoga pants. She’s trembling in his arms as he nips at her throat, hot open mouth kisses trailing down to her collarbone. 

 

“I’m not too drunk to go home, Amy, but I really don’t want to leave.” Jake is breathing heavy and his hands are roaming up her back now, tracing tantalizing circles through her worn out t-shirt. She whimpers and nods, but isn’t entirely convinced. 

 

“I don’t want you to leave, Jake, but-“

 

He kisses her again to shut her up, but must sense that she isn’t entirely distracted when her lips move a little slower against his. He lingers a bit, tongue dancing against the roof of her mouth before he gives in. He pulls back and looks at her through hooded eyes. “What?”

 

Amy sighs and pulls her hands away, picking at the cuticles of her left hand. “This…” She looks up and motions between them. “This is something I’ve wanted for a long time. I don’t want it to be something that happens because you’ve had too much to drink, and then regret in the morning. I don’t want it to get weird. I don’t…”

 

“Hey.” Jake puts his fingers under her chin and forces her to meet his gaze. “Look at me, Ames. This isn’t something I’ll regret in the morning. And I’m not drunk enough to use that as an excuse to chicken out. Are you?” He’s searching her eyes, something like hope shining in his. She swallows tightly. 

 

“No, I’m not. I’m tipsy, but I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Good.” He nods. “So do I. And I want to be doing you.”

 

She laughs, her head tilting back, and he takes the opportunity to suck on her pulse point. Her laugh turns into a moan and her fingers grab his shoulders again, flexing as he sucks again. “Oh-oka-okay.” 

 

As his mouth explores her jaw, neck, and shoulder, his hands are slipping under her shirt and moving up her spine. He groans when he finds she’s not wearing a bra. “Fuck, Amy…”

 

“I was in my pajamas when you got here, Jake.” She murmurs, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. “It’s not like people wear underwear to bed.”

 

He chokes a little and looks at her. “So you’re not wearing any-“

 

Amy shrugs, feeling a little self-conscious. “No?”

 

“Bedroom. Now.” 

 

Jake growling at her is about the sexiest thing she’s ever heard, so she whimpers and nods and crawls out of his lap as gracefully as she can when her thighs are shaking. She leads him to the bedroom and tumbles down on the bed, not minding at all when he pins her to the mattress with his body. 

 

When she’d imagined this happening (which was often, let’s be honest), she’d always thought Jake would be a talker. His big stupid mouth never stops running a mile a minute the rest of the time, why would the bedroom be any different? Oh, but she was wrong. Jake does keep his mouth occupied, just not with funny quips and sarcastic comments. No, his mouth explores every inch of skin her he reveals as he slowly undresses her. His tongue and teeth glide across her ribs, marking her in soft places she didn’t think she’d like to be marked. 

 

Usually, hickeys aren’t her thing. 

 

She finds she doesn’t mind the idea of Jake marking her at all. 

 

When his lips make their way to her breasts, he bites her nipple softly, laving it with his tongue almost as soon as he’s done. He’s not giving her enough pressure to be truly satisfying, just keeping her on edge and making her core ache. She’s certain he knows exactly what he’s doing from the way his smile presses into her skin. 

 

His fingers aren’t absent either, rough and gun calloused, dragging down her sides to pull her yoga pants off. They rub tiny circles up her thighs, meeting his mouth at the apex and teasing where she wants him most. He catches her gaze right before he runs his tongue up the length of her, flicking against her clit. His fingers press into her hips to keep her from bucking up and she keens when he licks against her again. “Oh, fuck, Jake, fuck, I…” 

 

His breath stutters against her in a laugh and she moans again, hands weaving into his hair. “You’re a really good teacher, you know that?” 

 

His tone is throaty and growly and dark and it makes her thighs clench around him. “Ye-yeah?” 

 

Jake bites the inside of her thigh before answering. “You’d make one of helluva  teacher. The sexy voice, the glasses…hell, that should be your sex tape.”

 

Amy laughs, swatting at his shoulder. “Don’t be a dick, Jake.”

 

He props himself up on his elbows, climbing up her slowly. One hand slips between them and starts stroking her folds and her laugh dies in her throat. “I’m serious. That voice does things to me. You sound so focused and confident, and it’s fucking sexy as hell.”

 

He slips one finger inside her and she arches against him, her nipples rubbing against the fabric of his t-shirt. “Oh, fuck, Jake, please…”

 

“Please, what?” 

 

“C’mon, Jake…” 

 

“Tell me what you want. Teach me how to touch you, Ames.”

 

Amy freezes a little bit at that, even though a second finger has joined his first and her hips are grinding up to get him to move. “I don’t know Jake, I’m not very good at dirty talk.”

  
“It’s not dirty talk.” He chuckles. “It’s just telling me what feels good.” He thrusts his fingers inside her a little harder, curling them up to find the spot inside her she can’t reach herself. She moans. “Like that. Does that feel good?”

 

“Yes.” She whimpers. “Fuck, yes.”

 

“What else feels good?”

 

“Can you…can you use your thumb? Rub my clit and then curl your fingers-“

 

He does as he’s told and she whines. “Like that, babe?”

 

“Oh, god, just like that…”

 

He makes her come like that, fucking her with his fingers according to her own instructions. She’s a shaking mess when he asks her if he needs a condom, but she’s on the pill and they’re both clean so he slips inside of her without much more preamble. 

 

It’s been a while, and he’s pretty big, so the stretch is a little burn-y but still feels amazing. She groans against his throat and he curses in her ear. “Okay, Ames. Tell me what you want. How do you want me to move?”

 

Amy’s brain is too frazzled to comply. “I don’t…Jake, can’t you just do it?”

 

He laughs, thrusting hard and deep into her and making her groan. “I could. But I want you to tell me.”

 

She whines, lifting her shaking leg up to his shoulder. It slips off but he catches it and moves it back, eyes going a shade darker at the position change. “I like the deep strokes.” She somehow manages to bite that out around a moan when he thrusts in hard again. “Deep and hard and, oh god, like that, fuck, yes.”

 

He does exactly what she tells him, grip tight on her leg and hip as he pounds into her. It’s not fast and hurried, but deep and slow and long, like he’s learning the way her body speaks, the meaning of every catch of her breath and every moan. When she comes for the second time it’s from a slow build up that has her seeing stars and leaves her convulsing around him well through his own orgasm. 

 

Her trembling leg slips off his shoulder and he slides out of her slowly, both moaning at the loss. She barely notices him moving out of the bed to grab a facecloth from the bathroom and wash them up, but she does notice when he pulls the sheet back and slips them both underneath it, curling her into him. 

 

“You’re a quick study,” She whispers, eyes heavy and body satiated. Jake chuckles against her hair. 

 

“I have a good teacher.”

 

Amy smirks. “Damn straight.”

 

->->->->->->->

 

The next morning she comes out of the bedroom in nothing but his shirt to find him making pancakes in her kitchen and his eyes light up when he turns to find her leaning against the doorframe. 

 

They spend the rest of their Sunday watching Netflix and lounging on her couch, fucking in between episodes of The Office and Orange is the New Black. Amy can’t remember the last time a weekend felt so relaxing. She can’t remember the last time her face hurt so much from smiling. 

 

When they get to the precinct on Monday, her body is aching in a pleasant way, muscles that have been out of use for too long feeling the burn of the weekend’s activities. Jake has entirely forgotten about getting on the game show to meet Terry’s doppelganger until he sees the printed audition form lying on his desk. He sends her a sly smile and puts in his top drawer, presumably never to be looked at again. 

 

Later, the group meets up at Shaw’s for a drink after work and Amy nearly spits out her margarita when she sees that it’s Trivia night. Her face is bright red and she hopes that no one else notices. 

 

Jake laughs, nudging her as he slips into the booth next to her, a lascivious grin on his face. “I call Amy for my team.” 

 

Charles and Rosa team up, leaving Gina and Terry on their own. Amy’s still flushed, focusing on her drink and trying not to talk so she doesn’t make a fool of herself. The host starts to hand out the answer sheets and asks for their team names, and she’s so flustered she doesn’t even try to help Jake come up with something better than Team-Kick-Ass. 

 

The first round starts and Jake leans over to whisper in her ear, making her miss the question. “I’m totally coming home with you tonight, just so you know.”

 

She swallows thickly and nods, thinking for the first time in her life that her excessive nerdiness has finally paid off. 

 

 

 

*FIN*


End file.
